life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Academia Blackwell
A Academia Blackwell é uma escola secundária localizada em Arcadia Bay, Oregon. A escola se especializa em ciência e artes, e é atualmente conduzida pelo Diretor Wells. Biografia A seguir o que Max Caulfield escreveu sobre a Blackwell Academy em seu diário: "FUI ACEITA NA ACADEMIA BLACKWELL. Se as palavras pudessem dançar, aqui seria uma festa. Apesar de eu nunca ter ido a uma. Mas quem se importa? EU FUI ACEITA NA ACADEMIA BLACKWELL! Eu não achei que ficaria tão empolgada, já que não é como se eu não tivesse vivido na mesma cidade. Mas, quando vi o texto do departamento de bolsas da Blackwell, meu coração disparou. Mas Seattle não era como uma fábula. Au contraire. Agora, a Academia Blackwell parece mais exótica do que qualquer lugar no mundo inteiro. Estudar fotografia com o Mark Jefferson... HMMM. Corações e flores. Além disso, terá vários estudantes legais de todos os lugares. Não será como o ensino médio agora..." Sobre De acordo com Michelle Grant, a escola foi construída em uma antiga terra nativo-americana, dividida entre os nativos e os antigos colonos. Em 1910, Jeremiah Blackwell fundou o Internato, ambicionando excelência entre o corpo estudantil. A estatua de Jeremiah encontra-se na frente do prédio, exibindo o lema "O futuro precisa de excelência". No Restaurante Two Whales também há um folheto em preto e branco de Blackwell, dizendo "Excelência Global em Artes e Ciência por mais de 100 anos." A Blackwell é financiada e pertence parcialmente à Família Prescott. Em 1998, eles doaram o prédio do dormitório para a Blackwell. Entre os eventos de Before the Storm e de'' Life is Strange: Temporada 1 '' (2010 - 2013), a Academia Blackwell muda seu currículo e a aparência do corpo estudantil. As razões narrativas para isso são exploradas através de falas secundárias durante os eventos de Before the Storm. A mudança na Blackwell resulta na contratação de professores de arte famosos, como Mark Jefferson, e na eventual troca para um programa especializado de 2 anos de duração para alunos sêniors. Devido a essa evolução, a Academia Blackwell é um internato privado de alto padrão com quatro séries escolares. Para certas escolas particulares prestigiosas, esse quinto ano pode somar ao crédito escolar ou pode ser visto como podendo dar aos alunos uma oportunidade de conseguirem uma educação realmente prestigiosa em artes. Postagem pública feita pelo Gerente da Comunidade 'Life is Strange' da Square Enix no grupo 'Life is Strange (GAME)' no Facebook (7 de Julho de 2017): https://www.facebook.com/groups/1578433839080885/permalink/1938590309731901/ Panfleto de Blackwell 1.png|Panfleto da Blackwell Panfleto de Blackwell 2.png Panfleto de Blackwell 3.png Locais Relacionados Interior Dentro do Internato há varias salas exploráveis: * Os Corredores * Banheiro Feminino * Sala de Ciências de Michelle Grant (Sala 104) * Sala de Artes de Mark Jefferson (Sala 102) * Escritório do Diretor Wells (e o escritório da secretaria adjunta) * Piscina da Blackwell (e vestiários) * Laboratório de Dramaturgia de Travis Keaton (Before the Storm) Outros * Banheiro Masculino * Biblioteca * Cantina e Cozinha * Laboratório de Computadores * Laboratório de Mídia * Laboratório de Matemática * Laboratório de Música * Salas de Armazenamento * Escritório do Jefferson * Escritório Comercial Exterior Fora do prédio, há varias áreas principais: * Campus Principal * Estacionamento * Dormitório Prescott Uma planta do campus pode ser vista em um mapa na garagem da casa de Chloe no armário de vigilância de David. Funcionários * Raymond Wells - Diretor * Michelle Grant - Professora de Ciências * Mark Jefferson - Professor de Artes/Fotografia * Bernadette Hoida - Professora de Inglês e Literatura (atualmente afastada por doença) * David Madsen - Chefe de Segurança * Samuel Taylor - Zelador * An-Marie Barenchi - Enfermeira da Escola * Michelle Barenchi - Treinador das Lontras (The Otters) * Travis Keaton - Professor de Teatro (Before the Storm) Baseado nos boletins da Blackwell de 2010 da Chloe original e da Chloe alternativa, os seguintes professores eram na época ou ainda são funcionários da escola: * J. Edwards - Professor de Educação Física * C. Cole - Professor de Artes * E. Terry - Professor de Matemática Pratica e Competências Gerais * P. Jackson - Professor de Estudos Sociais * I. Ferdinand - Professor de Saúde Pessoal Alunos Conhecidos Cursos Clubes e Outros Grupos Grupos Mais Prestigiados *Clube Vortex - Grupo Social *Bigfoots - Equipe de Futebol *Lontras (Otters) - Equipe de Natação Outros *''Clube do Livro das Garotas Nerds'' - liderado por Brooke Scott *Clube de Teatro *Clube dos Vegetarianos *Grupo de Jogadores de Ciência *Grupo de Apoio/Discussão sobre Bullying (liderado por S. Sorber) *''Galera Gamer'' (liderado por J. Romero) *''Refeições em Rodas'' (liderado por Kate Marsh) *Jornal Escolar "Totem de Blackwell" (Repórter Juliet Watson) *Grupo de Estudo Bíblico (liderado por Kate Marsh) Fotos Opcionais 27 fotos opcionais podem ser tiradas fora e dentro das locações da Blackwell Academy, até mesmo na realidade alternativa e no pesadelo de Max. Simbolismo Um poço ("well" em português) é algo usado para obter água em grandes quantidades. Como a água é importante para a sobrevivência humana, ele está relacionada a coisas boas. Por isso as pessoas costumam jogar moedas em poços em troca de sorte. A cor preta ("black" em português) possui muitas associações negativas. É a cor da noite e da escuridão (quando as pessoas não podem ver e, assim, ficam vulneráveis), a cor de machucados e queimaduras de frio, a cor das cinzas (o que resta do fogo, que pode causar danos) e a cor de coisas apodrecendo. Ambos estão conectados. Portanto, temos "Poço Negro" (Black Well em português), ou "Perigo disfarçado de sorte". E é um nome apropriado considerando que, apesar de ser uma escola (e, portanto, destinada a dar aos alunos oportunidades e conhecimento), Blackwell é um lugar onde muitas coisas sinistras e geralmente obscuras acontecem. Status *Max descreve a Blackwell Academy como sendo "como uma escola de ensino médio" (em um de seus comentários internos quando ela esteve no campus pela primeira vez). *Nas anotações sobre si mesma em seu diário, Max escreve que ela voltou a Arcadia Bay para "estudar fotografia na Blackwell Academy, uma escola particular para sêniors do 12º grau (equivalente ao 3° ano do ensino médio)." *Há um poster nos corredores da Blackwell no Episódio 2. Nele, a Blackwell é descrita como "não apenas um colégio híbrido." *Frank Bowers se refere a Chloe e Max como "uma dupla de colegiais" se for ferido no Episódio 4. Por ter muitos clientes entre os alunos da Blackwell, é seguro supor que Frank seja, de certa forma, familiar com a escola. *Samuel Taylor, o zelador da escola, usa um crachá com os dizeres "Escola Secundária Blackwell Academy". Curiosidades *A Blackwell Academy seria originalmente, em sua fase inicial de conceituação em janeiro de 2013, chamada "Avendell High School" (Escola Secundária Avendell), como pode ser visto em uma arte conceitual de Gary Jamroz-Palma. *A arquitetura da academia é baseada nas escolas de Oregon da década de 1910, o ano em que a Blackwell foi fundada, visando um modelo fiel à realidade. O principal artista conceitual Edouard Caplain pesquisou sobre como as escolas eram naquela época, como era sua arquitetura, os materiais usados para construí-las e até mesmo quais tipos de árvores eram plantadas em seus campus.Edouard Caplain na arte por trás de Life Is Strange (9 de Fevereiro de 2016) *O designer de games Alejandro Arque afirmou em uma entrevista ao canal Blackwell Podcast que a equipe criativa da DONTNOD visitou várias escolas secundárias em Oregon para obter referências na criação da Academia Blackwell. Eles também visitaram escolas particulares e universidades para terem referências de ambientes educacionais mais fechados, que não contêm muitas pessoas. *Alunos da Blackwell recebem a extensão de email escolar @BlackwellAcademy.ed. *Um folheto que pode ser encontrado no Restaurante Two Whales diz que a Blackwell oferece excursões gratuitas pelo campus no terceiro sábado de cada mês. *O "Olho que Tudo Vê" aparece em vários lugares na escola. *No Estacionamento, há referências à várias séries de televisão nas placas dos carros: "PRKSNRC" de Parks and Recreation; "THWR" de The Wire, "TPFTHLK" de Top of the Lake no carro do Jefferson; "CRNVL" de Carnivàle; "BFFVMPRSLR" de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros; "THXFLS" de Arquivo X no carro de Warren; "TWLGHTZN" de Além da Imaginação (The Twilight Zone); "THSPRNS" de The Sopranos; "BRKBD" de Breaking Bad no trailer de Frank; "BRDCHRCH" de Broadchurch, "TWNPKS" de Twin Peaks na caminhonete de Chloe; "QNTMLP" de Quantum Leap; "THPRCTC" de The Practice; e "SXFTNDR" de Six Feet Under no carro de Nathan. *Sem a eventual decisão da Blackwell de mudar para um programa especializado de 2 anos de duração para alunos sêniors entre os eventos de Before the Storm e da primeira temporada de Life is Strange, alguns personagens já conhecidos como Victoria Chase e Rachel Amber não teriam estudado nos períodos acadêmicos de 2012/2013 e 2013/2014. *Se Max falha em salvar Kate no Episódio 2, as bandeiras do lado de fora da Blackwell Academy permanecem completamente hasteadas. Não há nenhuma lei que exija que uma escola busque a permissão do prefeito local ou do Governador do Estado para içar as bandeiras até meio mastro após a morte de um aluno. Fica a critério da escola decidir fazer isto em um ato de respeito. Para mais informações veja esse website. *O Diretor Wells sabe que os alunos chamam a academia de "BlackHell". Um Diretor Wells bebado faz o seguinte comentário perto do começo do Episódio 3 "Chaos Theory" quando a Max está tentando passar escondida por ele para sair dos dormitórios: "Olhe para mim, me lamentando enquanto a família de Kate Marsh está de luto... Eles provavelmente vão processar essa academia para tirá-la de Oregon... Agora eu entendo o porque dos alunos chamarem esse lugar de "Blackhell"..." *thumb|203x203pxO ID de aluna de Max é B1OT21F2015. 2015 poderia ser a data de vencimento. Se este for o caso, a mudança da Academia Blackwell para um programa de 2 anos destinado à alunos sêniors em 2013 faria de 2015 uma data de vencimento plausível para a carteira de estudante de Max. Se a academia funcionasse como uma escola normal, a carteira de estudante de Max teria vencido em 2014. Galeria Pôsteres da Escola posterblackwell.jpg|Blackwell Academy: Nosso passado - Seu futuro Artes Conceituais Academiablackwell-conceptart.jpg|Avendell High School por Gary Jamroz-Palma, Janeiro de 2013 Corredorblackwell-conceptart.png|Corredor de Blackwell por Gary Jamroz-Palma Dormitórioprescott-conceptart.png|Área do Dormitório Prescott por Edouard Caplain Estacionamento-conceptart.jpg|Estacionamento de Blackwell por Edouard Caplain Referências de:Blackwell Academy en:Blackwell Academy es:Academia Blackwell fr:Académie Blackwell pl:Akademia Blackwell ru:Академия Блэквелл Categoria:Locais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais (Prequel) Categoria:Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Locais de Arcadia Bay Categoria:Locais do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Locais do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Locais do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Locais do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Locais do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Local de Foto Opcional Categoria:Locais Exploráveis Categoria:Locais Exploráveis (Prequel) Categoria:Localização de Grafite Opcional Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Before the Storm Categoria:Locais do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Locais do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo